One of conventional induction heating cookers is disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. H03-184295, and this cooker employs an infrared sensor for detecting a temperature of a load pot. The infrared sensor directly detects an infrared ray radiated from the pot base, so that a temperature detection of excellent thermal response can be achieved. However, in this conventional cooker, use of an infrared sensor having a wide view angle fails in detecting a correct temperature because the sensor is subjected to infrared rays other than that from the pot base.